


To The Limit

by stupidHumans (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kismesis, M/M, hate-sex, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stupidHumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets pissed (oh wow that's new). Just a one-shot, don't expect it to continue~</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago. I love every aspect and portrayal of John/Karkat fanfic, and this is a bit naughtier side to it.

His sparkling blue eyes. The way his two front teeth slightly protruded out of his mouth. There was a warm goodness to John. That I hated. I hated John’s derpy smile. I loathed the bouncy skip of a walk that John had. And yet I had an utter desire for John. I sat there at the lunch table with Sollux, daydreaming about what John’s bruised, bleeding lips would feel like against my…

“KK!” Sollux interrupted. I quickly pulled my face together into a composed, angry scowl. “What.” I growled. Sollux cocked his head. “Daydreaming, are we?” Sollux was blind, but he could tell when I wasn’t paying attention to him. Out of sheer frustration, I had confessed to Sol about my kismesis towards John just last night. Sollux had laughed it off; making me even angrier than I already was at myself for hate-loving the stupid human. I couldn’t help it. I mean, who couldn’t hate that douche. Sollux got up, threw his food away, and walked off, leaving me to sit in misery with myself, twiddling my thumbs. But oh shit. Here he comes. “Hi Karkat! Beep beep meow! Hahaha,” John sat down next to me. Oh, fucking great. I remembered the last time we spoke. John had all of a sudden puked up the idea that playing with my horns was funny. John grabbed one of my horns and rubbed the tip. I almost groaned.

By John touching my horns, all the blood instantaneously rushed to my groin. What? You thought the horns were just fucking there? Oh no, they serve a stupid purpose. A purpose my kismesis was currently fulfilling, the oblivious dumb fuck. “Karkat’s ticklish!” John kept on. “I know you’re trying not to laugh.” I couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed John’s arm and yanked him down the hallway. “Karkat what are you-“ I waited until I got to my respiteblock and threw John down onto the floor. “You sick fuck,” I spat, becoming harder by the second.

 “John, let me explain something to you: When you rub a troll’s horns, they get hard. You can’t do that to people! But now that you have, I intend on fucking your fucking brains out.” John’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack. I felt this was the perfect opportunity, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to ignore it. I slid off my pants and underwear, and with John’s mouth still agape, slung my throbbing dick into the moist cave of teeth and tongue. John winced as I rammed my shaft farther down his throat. He began choking, but I wasn’t about to let up. The garbled sobs just electrified my body.

Back and forth, my hips swung to and fro John’s face. After the initial surprise, John became accustomed to it, and even though John couldn’t even fit all of it inside of his mouth, he sucked down harder, almost craving for more. After a few minutes, I came inside John’s mouth. “I don’t want a single fucking drop of cum on the floor, you hear me?” John nodded and swallowed it all. I wasn’t done yet. With John still gasping for air, I tore off his clothes. “Look, Karkat, just listen to me for a second I-“But he was cut off by my intense growling. “I’m going to fuck your eyes out, and you’re going to like it. Understand?” John just whimpered and nodded meekly. “Good.” I shoved into John’s ass. John’s eyes were full of lustful abandon, and it didn’t take long for me to realize that he was actually enjoying it.

 “Karkat I have always loved you and this feels really amazing even though I’d never considered myself into guys and damn this feels good, I, I, Karkat….” John moaned loudly. I just kept pounding him. “Bitch, I don’t love you. You’ve been fucking tormenting me since the first day we met. But now, you’ve paid.”


End file.
